Gadget's Back Story
by Lavakey
Summary: Gadget is an interesting character. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a back story. I decided to make one because I felt like he needs to have one. Remember It's non-canon. One-Shot, Gadget x Infinite


**A.N.: Hey, it's just a One-Shot okay. Also, I'm writing this around 11:00 pm. So, yeah.**

Gadget's POV

I was running for my dear life just to reach the sun on top of Eggman's Fortress. "You can do this Gadget. You just need to be near on that thing and it's good as gone." Tails explained. I was holding a prototype of the Phantom Ruby because for some reason, this thing can only work if it's in the hands of the right owner. And apparently I was the one.

Then, I stepped on the conveyer belts and launched my grappling wire to the farthest ledge and zipped along it, launching my body almost near to the sun. I trusted Tails' logic but for some reason, I thought I sealed my faith. I thought I was going to die. "Death by sun", what a great slogan.

"I'll remember all the good times we had Sonic" I stated. I really never expected that this will be my journey.

 **Gadget's thoughts. Start**

When I was pup, my mom told me that I was the cutest wolf she has seen and that dad tried to double check if the doctor gave them the right baby. To be honest, that was pretty funny. I guess that means that I'm better than you dad.

I was just a kid and and the only child to my family. Therefore, I don't need to share my things with anyone. Except for my cousin Gizmo. He's the type of Mobian who's really proud of being alive. I wonder where he is now.

When I was seven. I met a very interesting jackal who was really lonely. His name was Finn. He was being bullied for his weird eye at school and a lot of people avoided him for some reason. Until one day, a certain red wolf approached him. Yup, that was me.

I told him that I liked his white scarf and that I wanted to be his friend. He asked me why, why I want to be friends with weirdo like him. I answered that everyone needs friends and that his not weirdo. In fact, I liked his eye. It shows some mysterious and edgy feeling about him. Then, he laughed from my Cliché comment about everyone needing friends. And from that moment own, I knew that were going to be best friends no matter what.

Two years passed, Me and Finn are having the time of our lives. We went skiing, kart racing, and even fishing. The fishing trip was actually boring so, no need explaining that one. Except that I forgot to bring clothes for the trip that I had to be naked for rest of the trip. It's good thing that Finn had some spare clothes that time. But when we went to Green Hill for our camping trip, it was a beautiful sight to see. Me and Finn are the only ones who went to the trip. My family is busy at work and Finn's family is busy doing family errands. Finn told me that he wasn't allowed to partake in these "errands" he mentioned because his father said that he needs to be a little bit more older.

Four years later, I was about to become a teenager. I was excited to become a part of that lifespan that I accidentally punched my dad on his stomach. Unfortunately, it didn't turned out great. For one thing, puberty happened. My dad explained to me the process on how to have a baby wolf with the birds and the bees, and it annoyed the living hell out me. And from that moment on, my view on life was ruined, kinda. Apparently, Finn also had the same experience, but with a much deeper scale. He said that it went beyond The birds and the bees. And that it had a live show after the explanation featuring his sister and her boyfriend. He was really grossed out, that he left his house and barfed at chemical plant's chemicals. I don't know if he was serious or exaggerating. But what was he talking about a live show?

After that horrible day I went back home and went to bed. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get some sleep that night. I heard weird sounds coming from the next bedroom. I went out to see what it is. The sound was coming from my parents' room. I opened the door slowly and quietly and took a peak. And I saw something that would change my life entirely. My dad, is having sex with mom. And mom was enjoying every single bit of it. I closed the door quietly and went to the bathroom. I open the toilets' lid and barfed. I washed my face especially my eyes trying to get rid off that memory. I went back to bed and tried to get some sleep. But for some reason, it was hot. I took off the blanket and saw that I got a boner. And on that night, I hated my parents.

The second half though. Finn told me that two years from now, their family will be going to Metropolis for their huge errand. It made me sad that my best friend is gonna leave. And he said that they'll be there for a whole year. But I have to keep smiling. Because it's Finn's first errand to be a part with. Therefore, I need to keep smiling for his achievement.

Two years passed and just five more days until Finn's departure. I became depressed and lonely that my best friend is leaving me. When Finn noticed this. He came to my house and talked to me. He told me that he likes my glasses and that he wants to be my friend. When he did that, it made me remember my first conversation with him. It made me sad that I was forced to cry. Finn hugged me tight and told me that It's going to be okay and that he'll return immediately once the errand is done. I hugged him tightly and told him to not forget about me. I reached to my desk and grabbed a picture frame and gave it to Finn. I told him that it was my farewell gift. It was a picture of me and Finn camping in Green Hill. Finn said thank you and hugged me once again.

Five days past and Me and my family are in the airport saying goodbye to Finn's Family. But before they enter the plane, Finn gave me a blueprint on a gadget called grappling wire. He told me he wanted to give it to me on my birthday but apparently he wouldn't be able to come. He hugged tightly and told me to remember him. I nodded and released me. I felt a tear before he released me. He entered the gate and I waved Goodbye as the plane took off.

A few months later, everything was going well. Until the dark days happened. Eggman's Created a life form that would defeat Sonic and him take over the world. And in the end, Eggman's Creation did kill Sonic. Eggman's robotic army came and took over most of the planet. One of this was Metropolis, where Finn was staying. I was at my room trying to call him but he wouldn't answer. I tried calling his family, and nobody answered. Then suddenly, my dad entered my room and told me that Eggman's Creation was coming. We left our house and once we left, a bomb exploded.

We went to the fountain area and attempted to go to the station. But we made the wrong decision. Eggman's creation Infinite was waiting in the fountain area. My Dad and the other civilians tried to shoot down Infinite. Unfortunately, Infinite killed them all, including my dad. My mom told me to run once she starts shooting. I told her that I wasn't going to leave her. I was really panicking but she comforted me and kissed me at my cheek and said that she was really proud on seeing me grow up and become the best son that I can be. She kissed me again and went out of cover and tried to shoot Infinite. Unfortunately, Infinite killed her by returning one of the shots she fired to her. I screamed in agony and cower in fear.

The other civilians tried shooting but Infinite had the upper hand. "There is no reason to resist. Your savior is no more" Infinite stated as he killed the civilians. One of their guns went near me. I went ahead to grab it. "I can taste your terror child" Infinite stated. I positioned my gun directly at him but my hand was shaking. "All that anxiety and doubt, it's delicious" Infinite stated as he shot near me. It made me tumble and let go of my gun. "Give in to your fear, flee screaming, and I'll let you live" Infinite stated. He laughs maniacally and leaves. I went to my parents dead bodies and tried to wake them up. But It's no use (See what I did there). They wouldn't wake up. I leave them behind and ran to the evacuation center.

When I got there. Every single Mobian was shaking in fear. Some are families are complete and some… are aren't. A lot of children were crying that day about how there mommy or daddy died. For me, I was just waiting for this war to be over already and that Finn would find me and that a miracle would Happen. But nothing happened. Chaos, destruction and mayhem was still coming.

Six months passed and most of the Mobians were able to escape while some died. The one making sure that every single Mobian escaped was Knuckles the Echidna himself. If we're aren't in a war, I could have asked for his autograph. Everybody left, all except for me. Knuckles approached me and asked why was I still here. I gave him no answer. Just a sad expression. "That bad huh" Knuckles said. Then he nodded and asked me if I wanted to be a part of their resistance. Their trying to figure out a way to stop this crazy war so that remaining survivors will survive. I thought about what he said. If I join his resistance, I might be able to find Finn. Then I agreed to his offer.

Then the next few days I was a rookie for a group that will eventually put an end to this war. The group is called the resistance. We eventually found out that Sonic is allive and that the Sonic from the past came here because of the Phantom Ruby's existance. And that Dr. Eggman has a plan that in three days time, all life on Mobius will die.

 **Gadget's thoughts, End**

And we're back here. Me going straight to the sun to hopefully erase it from existance. To be honest, Eggman was right. This was going to kill every single life form in Mobius. But what he didn't see is that he's going to kill himself too. I thought he was supposed to be a genius.

Anyway. That's my life so far. Having a great family. Having a best friend. That puberty is the worst. That one memory that I can't get it off and the experience of losing hope and giving in to despair.. That is my journey so far. Will it continue or will it end. Let's find out shall we.

I dive in to the sun and it was scorchingly hot. Then the prototype started to glow and the sun started to fade away. "No. Impossible. I thought I destroyed all of the prototypes" Eggman stated. I landed on the nearest building and I collapse immediately and the prototype broke into pieces. "Hmm. Impressive. You kinda remind me of someone" Infinite stated.

Tails picks me up and asked "Are you okay?". I nodded. I looked below and everyone was cheering. "C'mon Gadget. Let's go meet with Sonic" Tails stated. I nodded and followed Tails. So, my adventure continues. I mean, it has to continue. Because there's one more thing I need to do. I need to find my best friend Finn and tell my story to him. Then maybe I can tell my true feelings about him. But for now, lets save the world from Eggman and Infinite.

 **A.N.: And it's done. It already 1:44 am. Now keep in my mind. Yes, created this in roughly three hours. And I'm already tired.**

 **Anyway guys, I love Gadget's design. I'm just disappointed he doesn't have a great back story. Granted, OC's in games has a rough back story. This is why Fanfictions are great. They fill in non-canon stories to canon stories because it's exciting and weird at the same time. And you never know what will happen.**

 **Anyway guys.**

 **This is Stan the Midnight Fox,**

 **Sleeping off**


End file.
